Should All Men/Woman Be Required To Complete Two Years of Military Service? (Persuasive)
Should All Men and Woman Be Required To Complete Two Years of Military Service? Military service is major and important job within The United States. Those who serve within one of the five branches of service are greatly thanked and respected for their efforts to help maintain the freedom we so fiercely fought for. The question often arises whether or not every man and woman should be required a minimum amount of years to serve in one of the five branches in some shape or form. I agree with the matter and say yes that all men and women should serve a minimum of two years in the military because it would make the U.S. Military an even more formidable opponent to other countries, the national mood towards guns would be different then it is today without forced conscription, and lastly it would allow those that are not given the opportunity for education the ability to go to school for free, military paid. In the world today, The United States is known for having a formidable military and being the only country to not have been defeated on their home soil. But imagine if The United States Military was even more powerful and immense. If we look at countries today like Russia and Brazil, they are known for having a large population of citizens. Both countries have forced conscription and, like Russia, have been known in history books for having an immense military at their disposal as seen in World War II (WWII). No longer would people have to live in fear of foreign countries invading our borders and "taking over" as you will. Countries will fear us and realize that The United States is a force to be reckoned with. Russia will be compared to us rather then we be compared to them. The United States will practically have Global Domination over every country. If there was a forced conscript in the United States then we would have the greatest military in the world and be considered a Global Power, influencing everything with our massive military strength. One of the biggest political controversies of our time is the demand for firearm control and tighter restrictions on the purchase of firearms along with high capacity magazines. The national mood towards such a topic is not favorable. Most people who have not been educated and have not attended an appreciation and usage course for firearms are for the tighter control laws, whereas those who have attended such a course are against the tighter control laws for firearms. If a forced conscript was implanted in the United States, the national mood would be against rather than for tighter control laws on firearms. They would be educated in how the firearm works and on all its different parts and their uses. They would also be taught firearms safety, like to ALWAYS keep the muzzle pointed in a safe direction, never take a firearm that you yourself are not absolutely positive it isn't loaded, to keep your finger off the trigger until ready to fire. They would be taught to respect the firearm, it is not a gun or weapon or toy, and it is an implement, a tool, to be treated like any other tool in your tool box or garage only with more extreme caution. Firearms are meant for sport/hunting and self-defense. They would learn the difference between an accident and an incident. Accidents are something that cannot be helped and cannot be prevented. Incidents on the other hand can be prevented. Anything that goes awry when using a firearm is an incident and can be avoided and/or prevented completely by following the given guidelines. Lastly they shall learn how to load/unload and finally fire such firearm properly and safely, and start to learn that the safety on a firearm is your best friend in preventing mishaps that may occur due to recklessness. The entire nation could learn all of these useful skills and knowledge if only the United States had a forced conscript. Everyone would be skilled and trained in the usage of firearms and respect them for what they are, implements, and not use them in the wrong way with malicious intentions. Many Americans in the United States are not being given the opportunity to experience the gift of education that they deserve. All men and women have the right to endure proper education and be given a wide variety to jobs and opportunities in the world. If the United States had a forced conscript each and every U.S. Citizen would be given the ability to go to school with the finical aid of the military. There is some controversy as to whether that's a good idea because you could be called out to serve at any moment, but most colleges will excuse you and will not mark those days of examination and work as an F due to military call back. In the event that you are called out to serve while in school, dependent on how much of the class you have completed you could be eligible to take an incomplete as long as at most 50% of the course is completed, anymore and you will not be eligible for an incomplete. The entire population of The United States would be thoroughly educated and schooled properly and would be intelligent and bright. It would also allow for men and woman to be introduced to new fields of interest in the workplace and an unlimited and extensive source of knowledge on the topic of interest. Some will argue how can one afford schooling if not able to before military enrollment, the United States Military financially helps with the payment of schooling along with health insurance, life insurance and much more. In conclusion I agree that all men and women should be required to serve a minimum of two years in the military in any of the five branches of service. The United States will be a more menacing foe towards opposing countries. Men and women will be properly educated in every aspect of the firearm from usage to proper terminology used to speak of firearms and respecting them for what they are, implement not weapons, guns, or toys. Men and women will also be given the opportunities to experience proper education in which ever field they choose to study and master in, with the help of the United States Military financial aid. Thus why forced conscript would be most beneficial not just towards the nation as a whole, but to its people as well. - Tronlegacy2000 (talk)